1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing machine for tableware. More particularly, this invention relates to a washing machine for tableware provided with an ultrasonic generator and an air bubble supplying device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the machine industry, an ultrasonic washing machine has so far been employed to wash parts of machines. A conventional ultrasonic washing machine has a washing tube to hold a cleaning solution which is replaced with another one according to the parts to be washed. Generally, an ultrasonic generator is installed in the tub. In the case of comparatively small parts, ultrasound hits their surface all around, so that washing is made very well. However, when lots of flat things like plates or dishes are washed, ultrasound is reflected on the nearest object. Consequently, it does not reach the next object behind that one. Therefore, good washing can not always be expected. If, however, ample space is given to plates or dishes in order that ultrasound may strike each of them, a washing tub would be too large to be practical. In view of the above and some other problems, an ultrasonic generator has not been used for washing tableware.